Nice to meet you
by MovieGal007
Summary: My take of Elizabeth Sherman introduction to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. Please review. May or may not be a one shot.


I own nothing. Just a little idea on my take of Elizabeth Sherman introduction to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. Please review. May or may not be a one shot.

Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, 58 years old, retired director and now head field agent of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, sat behind the desk in the metal examination room. A loud ticking clock was the only sound to be heard as he shifted the papers on the desk and did his best to ignore the armed men standing in the corners of the room by the door. Four men in all, completely suited up with body armor, breathing gear and aiming flame retardant chemicals at the form sitting on the chair in from of him on the other side of the desk. Elizabeth Sherman, age 15, Firestarter. The paper work on his desk gave a long but less than detailed account. The bureau had tried to find her after the first incident but this small waif of a homeless runaway had been very good at avoiding the agents and for quite some time.

Now here she was, shivering on a metal chair in front of him. Well aware the slightest wrong move would cause her death.

Liz didn't dare look up from the floor. She knew the men were waiting for any move that showed she was a threat to hurt her and she knew she deserved it. Liz was a monster, and had accepted that fact. Staying away from people as much as she could, only coming close to beg or look for food from the trash…sometimes steal from the fruit stands but she couldn't stop shaking. Maybe she was cold, or maybe it was because she knew deep down she was bad, she hurt people, she deserved to die.

Something warm suddenly wrapped around her shoulders drawing Liz's gaze up from the floor. "There are my dear. You'll warm up soon." Professor "Broom" said patting her shoulder gently. He had put his coat around the girl who was dressed in little more than garbage rags.

Liz finally looked up as the professor sat back down at the desk. He gave her a warm smile and Liz couldn't help but think that it was a nice smile. "Now Elizabeth, do you know why you are here?"

The moment he said it Liz dropped her head looking at her hands in her lap. She nodded yes before quietly squeaking out. "Because I'm a monster."

"Look at me Elizabeth." Professor Broom said and reluctantly she did. "You are no monster my child. You are gifted. Lacking control right now but that is why you are here. I want to train you, to teach you how to control your pyrokenetics."

Liz wrinkled her nose at the funny word. "My what?"

"Your ability to make fires. Elizabeth here at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense we find gifted individuals and train them to use their gifts for good." Broom said and Liz perked up a bit.

"You mean there are others here like me?" Liz hoped beyond hope. Maybe if there was someone like her she could learn from them and control the flame that burned constantly inside her. Then maybe she wouldn't feel quite so alone.

Her hopes were dashed a moment later when the professor answered. "Well no my dear, we do not have another fire starter here…" It broke his heart watching her little face fall like that. "But we do have someone who is fire proof. Completely 100% fire proof." Broom assured the girl. "And he will be helping with your training." He nodded to one of the agents who opened the secure metal door.

There was the sound of hoof-like footsteps on the cement floor and a swishing as this over 6 feet tall, massively broad shouldered, red being moved into the room. Liz had never seen anyone so tall, so red and so muscular. His one arm was like thick stone of a pillar, his other arm while more like flesh was large enough to completely wrap around her body. Liz looked him up and down before staring into his golden eyes.

"Elizabeth Sherman I would like you to meet Hellboy." Professor Broom smiled as he stood to greet his son.

"Hey kid." Hellboy said with a swish of his tail. He was doing his best to smile, though it was more like a smirk but Liz hadn't said anything. "Kid?" Hellboy's voice sounded like it was under water in her ears and the colors of the room swirled and faded.

Elizabeth Sherman fainted.

"I knew introducing us right away was a mistake." Hellboy growled as he sat in the medial wing of the building. His fingers itched for a cigar but this was the one place he couldn't smoke. Too many sensitive chemicals and what not. Hellboy had been the one to carry Liz to the medical area, you know just in case she decided to ignite while unconscious. Liz was on the table a few feet away from him as Abraham "Abe" Sapien, fellow B.P.R.D member and chief medical professional looked her over.

"I highly doubt you caused this Hellboy. She's suffering from malnutrition, dehydration and she's running a fever. Though as a fire starter, her higher than normal temperature might be normal. I won't know till I've run some more tests." Abe said, his voice was cool and made his words often sound cold but that was just his way. For being cold-blooded being, Hellboy, often thought his blue amphibious friend had the warmest of hearts.

Abe stood over Liz for a moment thinking on the best course of action.

"She gonna be okay?" Hellboy asked quietly after a moment. Hellboy had a temper, would scream and growl at staff, would be brash and not think before speaking, would rip off a monster' head and then put it on the floor so it could watch him kick the crap out of it but he was never, never like that around kids. And Liz was still a child.

"Yes, her blood pressure is stabilizing. She should come around any moment now. I am hesitant to start her on an IV drip since she appears to be waking. We know nothing about her and I am concerned a needle to the arm may cause her to spark." Even as Abe spoke Liz began to stir. Brown eyes met his deep blue orbs and Liz screamed. The fire came fast and covered her body. Abe backed away speaking words of comfort but it was Hellboy who made the first move. He scooped Liz up and off the table away from the medical equipment as her skin burned with flames in patches. He could feel her body hiccup and crying against his chest even as his shirt started to burn off. "It's okay kid. Shhh..it's okay. You burn as much as you need to. You can't hurt me." Hellboy assured softly.

His words were a much needed balm to soothe the flame in her body and the fire quickly died out. Right as the sprinkler system kicked in dousing the three with water. A moment later armed men burst into the room. "It's all right gentlemen." Abe assured. "Everything is under control." They lowered their guns and one went to turn off the water. As the sprinklers stopped Hellboy looked down at Liz then quickly looked away. She had burned off her clothes. His shirt was basically burned off but that was no big deal. Hellboy noticed the men standing around the room and spun quickly around so his back was towards them. Liz was still in his arms hidden from the view of the agents.

"Abe, towel." Was all he had to say. Abe could sense Liz's embarrassment from halfway across the room.

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean too." She said as Abe brought the towel holding it out as Hellboy closed his eyes and set her on the ground.

"It's alright Liz, no harm done." Abe assured her. "Well other than the water." He moved his feet making the sound squish and splash. Liz let out a giggle. Abe smiled, "As a medical professional I suggest food, drink and some bed rest until you get your strength back in a few days."

Liz nodded and tightened the towel a bit. "But what about…?" her cheeks blushed a bit.

"Don't worry about clothes. I know father was having a few special fire proof things made for you. C'mon kid. I'll show you your room." Hellboy said and followed behind Liz out in the hall. It was a very odd site to see. A small wet girl wrapped in only a towel followed closely, one would say almost protectively, by a mountain of red muscle but then again all things were strange, yet normal in the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense.

Please review.


End file.
